


A is for Accident

by Jazzie



Series: A to Z of Danny Whump! [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzie/pseuds/Jazzie
Summary: Danny is plunged into darkness, which leads to Steve having to join him in the bathroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you belong to another fan fiction site, you may be familiar with this story. I have read through it once again and made minimal changes, to all intents and purposes it is the same story though. If you're reading it for the first time, I really hope you enjoy the first one in this series.

It had been a long day in the 5-0 offices which meant it was 11:30 PM and Danny Williams was only just getting in the door of his crappy little apartment. All he wanted to do was get in the shower and wash the stench of the warehouse they’d had to chase a suspect through off his skin.   
The warehouse had been filthy and for once Danny had got to the suspect before his partner, Steve McGarrett. That meant it was Danny that tackled him and Danny that got covered in the grime from the warehouse floor. He wasn’t sure that Super SEAL Steve hadn’t planned it that way.  
They had handed the suspect over to HPD to take in and gone back to HQ where joy of joys Steve took Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua to interview the man that had just been brought in and Danny was left with the paperwork. He always got left with the paperwork. There had been a minute where he’d thought about taking a shower in the locker room but he just wanted the paperwork done so he could go home. Taking a towel out of his drawer he put it over his chair so that it didn’t get filthy too and ploughed on to finish what he needed to before giving it to Steve, who had easily got a confession out of their suspect, and going home, taking the towel with him to put over the seat of his beloved Camaro. Kono could give Steve a ride home as far as he was concerned.  
He quickly strips off his clothes which he throws in the laundry basket before starting the shower running. Once it reaches the right temperature, he takes great pleasure in stepping under the spray. The apartment may be crappy but his shower is good enough to pass muster.  
Danny has just finished rinsing himself off when the power goes out, sighing he turns off the water and rests his head momentarily against the cool damp tiles. That’s just the perfect end to his craptastic day. He reaches out for the towel, luckily he knows the layout of his bathroom really well since there’s no natural light as there’s no window, making the room pitch black.   
Wrapping the towel around his waist he steps out of the shower. As he turns to walk out of the room something happens, he’s not quite sure what, but the next thing he knows he’s opening his eyes to the blinding fluorescent light in his bathroom, his head is pounding and he is laying on the floor.  
He slams his eyes shut to keep out the light and tries to push himself into a sitting position, which doesn’t work out well as he is overcome by a wave of dizziness and nausea. Desperate not to break his no puking record he lays back down and keeps his eyes closed breathing deeply. He has no idea what time it is and right now no inclination to move from his supine position on his bathroom floor, even if his ass is going numb. His cell phone rings in the other room, still he doesn’t move. Maybe when the room stops spinning he’ll try getting up again.  
The cell phone rings another five times, he knows because he’s counted each time. The damn noise, although muffled by the bathroom door, is still grating on his last nerve. He allows his body to relax a little and drifts off into a light doze hoping to get rid of the sensation of someone in his head playing the steel drums.  
An undefined amount of time later he hears a sound, someone is knocking on his front door but he can’t bring himself to care very much. The noise stops and the next thing he hears is his name being called.  
“Danny?”  
Huh, sounds like Steve, which means the Neanderthal has broken into his apartment. He’s sure he should be angry about that but right now he’s relieved.   
“Steve,” his partner’s name comes out as a whisper so he clears his throat and tries again, “Steve?” Louder this time.  
“Danny? Where are you?”  
If Danny’s head didn’t feel like it might implode at any moment, he’d have laughed at that, it’s not like his apartment is that big. Super SEAL is more than capable of tracking him down, but he figures he’ll give him a pointer, “Bathroom.”  
“What the hell? You’re still in the bathroom? You were supposed to pick me up an hour ago brah! You haven’t even answered any of my calls!” Steve sounds pissed. It takes Danny a minute to realise, and he thinks he can be forgiven considering his current situation, that if Steve is in his apartment and Danny was supposed to pick him up an hour ago that it’s morning. He’s been on the bathroom floor … well a long time. His mind won’t quite give him the number of hours but it certainly explains why his ass is so numb.  
“In,” he’s not really ready to utter more than one word, each time he speaks another steel drum bangs in his head.  
“Come again?”  
“Come in,” he croaks out.  
“What? No I’m not coming in! Just hurry up and get out here.”  
Steve is clearly not getting the message that Danny needs his help, so he tries again, “Steven!”  
“What Danny?”  
“Get. In. Here.”   
“No.”  
“’M hurt.”  
Not sure if he’s heard his partner right, Steve checks, “You’re hurt?”  
“Yes!” Danny would really love to rant right now but it’s all he can do to keep speaking the little that he is.  
Steve slowly opens the door to the bathroom, which Danny never locks, he sucks in a breath as he finally realises that Danny wasn’t being a jerk or trying to annoy him, but is really injured. He quickly enters the small space and drops down on one knee.  
“What the hell happened?”  
“Dunno. Head hurts.”  
“Well yeah, not surprised. You’ve got a nasty cut in your hairline above your right eye,” he looks around and notices some blood on the corner of the cupboard that surrounds the sink, which at least explains how he got the cut. “Can you open your eyes for me?”  
“Too bright.”  
“I’m calling an ambulance.”  
“No!” Danny’s hand shakily reaches out and manages to find Steve’s arm.  
“Yes, how long have you been lying here?” The SEAL has his suspicions that this hasn’t just happened, given how much blood is on the floor and the fact it’s dried.  
“Er, not sure.”  
“Guess!”  
“Hmm, maybe a few hours.”  
Steve knows that it’s been longer than a few hours since Danny doesn’t get up until he absolutely has to. He’s pretty sure his partner has been on the floor all night, “Damn it Danny! You need to go to the hospital.”  
The Detective didn’t necessarily disagree with that, but he didn’t want Steve to call an ambulance, “You take me.”  
“You’ll go if I take you?”  
“Yeah.”  
Steve runs a hand through his hair and sighs, he doesn’t like the look of Danny’s pale skin, but he has at least managed to open his eyes and the SEAL can tell that his pupils are reacting to the light and seem to be normal in size. “Fine, I’ll get you some sweatpants and a t-shirt to put on.”  
Always a man of action he is in the bedroom rummaging through Danny’s drawers and is back in just a few minutes. He helps Danny sit up and stay steady until the room stops moving enough to allow him to get the t-shirt on. He looks critically at the injured man, constantly assessing how he’s doing. The slightest change in his friend’s condition and he’ll be calling an ambulance.  
Steve helps Danny to sit on the side of the tub and gets his sweatpants on under the towel still wrapped round his waist, trying to preserve at least some of his dignity. Pulling him to his feet he supports his weight as he sways, they shuffle out to the couch and Steve lowers Danny down before grabbing a pair of sneakers to put on the other man’s feet. When he’s done the two men slowly make their way to Steve’s truck, its parked closer than Danny’s Camaro and will be easier to get Danny in and out of.  
Once Danny is in and his seat belt is secure Steve gets in behind the wheel and heads for the hospital, Queens Medical Centre is thankfully only about a fifteen minute drive from the apartment. On the way Steve puts a call in to Chin to let him know what’s going on and isn’t surprised when he tells his boss that both he and Kono will meet him at the hospital.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

Steve is sitting, not quite patiently, in the ER waiting room when Chin and Kono arrive. As soon as Steve told the nurse that he had reason to believe Danny had been on his bathroom floor unconscious for a good few hours the injured man was whisked away to a cubicle for assessment, that had been thirty minutes ago.  
“Brah, what happened?” Chin asked.  
Their boss had only given him the cliff notes version on the phone, wanting to concentrate on getting Danny to the hospital, so he gave them the details of what he knew for sure and what he suspected.  
“Hang on he’d have got home around, what, 11:30 or 11:45 PM. He’d have had a shower straightaway since he was covered in muck from that warehouse. If you didn’t get to him until 08:00 AM …” Kono’s mouth dropped open, “That means he was on the floor for around eight hours!”  
“Was he actually unconscious all that time?”  
“He couldn’t remember.”  
“Damn!”  
Before the three remaining members of 5-0 could get into further discussions, a doctor appeared in the waiting room.  
“Who’s here with Detective Danny Williams?”  
Steve looked over at the doctor. He appeared to be in his forties, black hair, warm brown eyes, and similar build to his diminutive partner, as well as the same taste in clothes apparently, but without the tie. “That’d be us. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett,” he reached out and shook the doctor’s hand, then introduced the rest of his team, “Detective Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua. We’re with the Governor’s Task Force.”  
“Doctor Henry Jensen. Ah yes, 5-0, I’ve heard of you, it’s a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances. Please sit down.”  
Once the three colleagues were seated Doctor Jensen joined them, “Danny has a nasty laceration in his hairline, which will require stitches, and he is showing signs of a concussion. He’s on his way for a CT scan just to rule out any bleeding or swelling. It’s slightly concerning to me that he seems to have been unconscious for the best part of eight hours and he doesn’t remember how the accident happened, but he did also make it clear that he was extremely tired on his return home last night. Once he’s had his CT scan we’ll stitch him up and then he’ll be our guest until tomorrow morning for observation, regardless of the results.”  
“We had just finished a case that had us all a little sleep deprived, we’d been up for almost thirty hours straight,” Kono spoke up once the doctor had finished.  
“Could that account for the length of time he was out?”  
“It could be a contributing factor but we’ll know more when the CT has been done. It’s also possible that Danny woke up several times and doesn’t remember doing so. Honestly, I don’t think there is anything too serious wrong but I do like to err on the side of caution, hence the CT scan and the overnight stay.”  
“When can we see him?”  
“Once he has been settled in a room, I’ll have a nurse come and let you know where he is.”  
“Thanks Doctor Jensen,” they all stood up and exchanged handshakes once more as the doctor returned to his patient.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

On arrival at the ER Danny had been subjected to numerous tests, a light shone in his eyes, following the doctor’s finger, memory test questions, to name but a few. The doctor had a nurse insert an IV and had ordered fluids, anti-emetic for nausea and a low dose painkiller for his headache. He’d then been sent for a CT scan, which did nothing to help the aforementioned headache.  
“Well Danny, you’re lucky. No sign of bleeding in your CT, however there is some swelling and you’ll need another scan tomorrow morning to check that. Now let’s get these stitches done and we can transfer you to a room.”   
Danny had already tried to argue with the doctor about staying overnight but he’d lost that fight, mainly because the second he tried to sit up the room decided to be uncooperative and spin, causing him to lose what little colour he’d regained, making the doctor’s point perfectly that he wasn’t yet ready to be up and about.   
Ten stitches and a dressing later Danny was being moved to a room for monitoring and was really looking forward to being woken for concussion checks every couple of hours! Still he liked the idea of never waking up even less, so he figured it was the lesser of two evils.  
“Hello Danny, I’m Eve and I’ll be looking after you today,” greeted a blonde haired, green eyed nurse. Her smile was warm and her eyes gentle, Danny thought he’d like her looking after him and gave her his best Jersey boy smile, “You’ve got some visitors, do you feel up to it?” she asked.  
“Sure,” he knew exactly who his visitors were and if he didn’t want Super SEAL threatening to let a grenade off in the hallways he’d better accept them.  
“Hey brah, how you doing?” Kono walked in and planted a gentle kiss on his temple. The blush that set off on Danny’s face brought some welcome colour to his otherwise still too pale skin.  
“I’m fine Kono, thanks.”  
“Fine? Lying on the floor of your bathroom for eight hours, I repeat, eight hours, is not fine Danny!” Steve scolded.  
“Just following your lead, oh great and mighty Super SEAL!”  
“He’s got you there Steve, it is exactly what you’d say!” Chin allowed a slight smile to grace his lips before turning serious and speaking to Danny, “What did Doctor Jensen say?”  
“Ten stitches, concussion checks every two to three hours and another scan in the morning,” sighed Danny. He might as well tell them, either Steve would threaten to beat the living crap out of some poor nurse to find out or Chin and Kono would hack into the hospital’s files to get the information.  
“Another scan? Doctor Jensen didn’t mention anything to us about you needing another one,” Steve’s brow furrowed.  
“You can wipe aneurism face off, it’s just a precaution, something about a small area of swelling.”  
“I don’t have a face,” replied his partner before catching up to the other part of what Danny had said, “Swelling?”  
“Yes Steven, swelling. I bumped my noggin and now underneath where I bumped said noggin I have some swelling,” the Detective really wasn’t up for his normal verbal sparring with Super SEAL this morning, his head hurt far too much.  
“Maybe I should speak to Doctor Jensen again.”  
“How about, no! He said that it was really nothing to worry about, look up the definition of precaution Steven!”  
“Hey, I’m just concerned.”  
Chin and Kono exchanged glances, Danny really should be resting and if this pair kept this up they’d be kicked out of the room and not allowed to return till the following morning.  
Danny let out a long suffering sigh and rubbed his face tiredly, “I know and I appreciate it, but I’m gonna have to put my faith in the medical staff here and trust the doc knows what he’s talking about and so are you.”  
Seeing his friend tiredly rubbing at his face, taking in his still too pale complexion, Steve decided now would be a good time to let up, “You’re right.”  
The other three members of 5-0 waited and when Danny didn’t take the opportunity to relish the fact that their leader had just told him he was right, they knew that it was time for him to get some rest and said their goodbyes, promising to come back to visit him later.  
Danny sighed with relief as he watched them go, then closed his eyes and settled down for some much needed sleep.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

By the time Steve, Kono and Chin returned to the hospital early that evening Danny had reassessed his opinion on Eve looking after him, after she’d woken him up for the third time! Luckily for Eve her shift was over and another nurse had the pleasure of disturbing the Detective throughout the night. His name was Akela, he was a six foot six inch tall, broad chested, no nonsense, native Hawaiian. Danny hated him, mainly because he had just handed him his ass on a plate when he’d dared to get out of bed to go the bathroom without letting anyone know, for the second time. The team walked in on the confrontation, for the record Kono loved Akela, he was, wow!  
“If I have to tell you again to stay in bed I will get the doctor to prescribe something to keep you in it!”  
“Well that would be kinda counterproductive, given that you need to be able to wake me up oh so regularly every three goddamn hours!”  
“We do have the use of restraints,” the Hawaiian nurse replied calmly.  
“All I did was go to the bathroom, it’s not like I was trying to make good my escape, though it has to be said I’d get more rest at home!”  
Akela could be heard by the other three members of 5-0, currently standing in the doorway unnoticed, taking a deep breath before replying, “Danny my problem isn’t that you got up to use the bathroom, my problem is you did it without letting me know! After I expressly told you that anything requiring your ass leaving that bed needed my assistance!”  
“It’s the bathroom, not a walk up Kilauea!”  
“I’m done arguing with you about this Danny, keep your ass in that bed unless you ask for assistance,” Akela turned to walk out of the room finally seeing their audience and looking slightly apologetic.  
“Oh, don’t worry we have no problem with you telling Danny off!” Kono flashed him a bright, appreciative smile.  
Danny rolled his eyes at her, which he probably shouldn’t have done given the spike of pain it caused. She might as well roll over and ask for her tummy to be tickled by the large man, she had all the eagerness of a puppy.  
Chin cleared his throat and put his hands on his cousin’s shoulders moving her to one side of the door to allow Akela to pass.  
Steve chuckled at her antics as he approached his clearly unhappy partner’s bed, “How are you feeling?”  
“I’d be feeling a lot better if they didn’t keep waking me up every three freaking hours! Not to mention lecturing me every time I get up to use the bathroom! You’d think I was streaking down the halls naked!”  
“The nurses might enjoy that!” Kono giggled, earning herself an elbow in the ribs from Chin.  
“Get me out of here, please!” begged Danny.  
“No can do. Repeat CT scan, remember? We have, however, brought you some dinner,” he indicated the boxes of pizza in Chin’s hands.  
“Please tell me that you didn’t get me one with pineapple on it!”  
“No pineapple brah. Got you one just how you like it,” Chin assured him.  
“You, Chin Ho, are a prince amongst men!”  
The team settled down to quietly eat their way through the pizza. It had been good to hear Danny verbally sparring with his nurse, because that was just pure Danny and meant he was on the mend however, it was a testament to how he was still not fully back to his normal self when he didn’t manage to eat more than half his pizza.  
“Sorry guys.”  
“Hey, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Steve replied, “We should get going. I’ll swing by in the morning, what time’s your CT?”  
“09:00 AM.”  
“Alright, I’ll see you before that, get some rest.”  
They all said their goodbyes and left a very tired Danny to sleep. Well at least for a few hours until it was time for Akela to wake him for his checks again, none of the team envied the nurse that task.

 

\---- 5-0 ----

 

10:30 AM the following day saw a very happy Danny being wheeled out of the hospital by Steve. His CT scan showed that the area of swelling had reduced significantly and Doctor Jensen felt that as long as someone could be with him for the next twenty four hours, he could be released.  
Steve had stepped up to the plate, naturally, and volunteered to keep an eye on his partner. He couldn’t, in all good conscience, subject the Queens Medical Centre staff to any more of his partner’s mood if he was to be made to stay. At least if Danny caused him any problems he could cuff him to his bed in the guest room and close the door. Or go for a long swim while Danny was locked in the house. Or spike his water with a sedative. Or call Grace. He was a SEAL after all so he had many ways that he could keep his partner in line.  
Danny was too grateful to be leaving the hospital to have any intention of winding his partner up, well at least for today anyway. Tomorrow was another matter.


End file.
